


妒

by Melancholi



Category: BaiYing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholi/pseuds/Melancholi
Summary: 白嬴 车 双向 ooc复健产物 没有文笔 废话极多
Relationships: 白起/嬴政
Kudos: 36





	妒

**Author's Note:**

> 白嬴 车 双向 ooc  
> 复健产物 没有文笔 废话极多

地处中原腹地的咸阳一入冬便冷的紧，寒气无孔不入，顺着门窗缝隙暗暗进入殿中，吹得案上的烛火晃动几下，动了嬴政的神。  
他丢下笔，紧了紧身上披着的大氅，右手因握笔时间太长而硌出了些许疼痛，便伸了左手轻轻揉捏，一边想着为何今年冬天比往年冷上许多。案上的茶汤早已冷透，他伸手摸到冰凉的杯身时才意识到这一点。  
此时早已夜深。成堆的奏折却大有批不尽之意，嬴政唤来了近侍，吩咐换茶，直至侍女走近才发现是个生脸，询问得知是近日新换上来的。  
嬴政问完便挥退了，他对此等事并不很上心，多数又是太后看着不错便推来伺候自己，殊不知秦王连她们的名字都懒怠问。  
他捉了笔又低下头去看折，看了两列便被侍女推门而带入的冷风激的一颤，抬头的瞬间隐约看见了门外一晃而过的冷光。  
白起还守在殿外。  
不知何时，这位将军便固执地为他的陛下守起了夜，嬴政便也随了他去。这一守便是一夏一秋，直至入了冬也不见他一丝怠慢。  
嬴政抿了两口新换上的热茶，手里执着笔，眼还看着折子，心绪早已不自觉飞到了门外将军的身上。  
这怪物不怕冷的吧。  
嬴政用手虚撑着下巴，强迫自己把那些密密麻麻的字看进脑子里。  
殿中的暖气总是暗夹着一股股寒气，裹挟着扑来，烛火闪跃，总是轻易晃了嬴政的神。他干脆丢下笔，也不管墨迹在折子上歪歪扭扭地留痕，唤来侍女，让她把门外的将军请回。  
侍女去了半刻，回来报道，白将军不肯离开。  
那便请进来罢。嬴政又想到他裸露在盔甲之外的皮肤。  
白起带着一身寒气走进殿中，刚要跪下嬴政便免了他的礼，让他坐在自己身后常坐之处。白起眼神亮了亮，盘腿坐于嬴政之后，巨镰侧立。  
“进来了便脱了面甲罢，看得朕心烦。”嬴政头也不回道。  
白起闻言便卸下面甲，露出那张与嬴政有几分相似的脸来。嬴政本就长得英气十足，白起则更多了些狠戾冷酷来，他把这些归因于长期在外的征战厮杀，是血让他变成秦王口中的“怪物”，也变成了足以让山东六国胆寒的人形兵器。而秦国人却由衷佩服这位将军，连阶下为嬴政换茶的侍女都忍不住微抬了眼皮暗暗打量他。  
而白将军丝毫未注意到这略带羞涩的眼神，只是盯着嬴政的背影，一时间眼中只剩下了他一人。  
殿外的风似是小了点，里头的温度略高了些，炭火烘烤着，暖气膨胀升腾，一旁跪坐着的侍女脸若涂脂，有一会没一会地偷看着秦王陛下身后的将军。她在宫中一直就听闻了白起的各种事迹，本就爱慕这样英勇无畏的男子，这会又看着了白起面甲下的脸，心中自是一颤，扭捏起来，倒是动作也不利索了，为嬴政斟茶时未注意，将微滚的水溅到了嬴政手上，激得嬴政摔了笔。  
这边侍女自知大事不好，惹怒了陛下她就是有十个脑袋都不够掉的，即刻跪倒在阶下磕着头喊陛下饶命。  
却未想到那边白起的反应比她还大，长期警戒的状态让将军第一时间把嬴政护在了身后，还以为是那人欲行不歹，直到嬴政推开他，眼中自是不快。白起凑上去想查看伤势如何，嬴政伸手将他挥开，他眼尖地看到那只白皙的手已经被烫得微红。  
所幸嬴政并未有什么大事，因此也未治那侍女的罪，只是让她去做些粗活，殿中近身伺候另换他人。

冬日殿内全靠炭火取暖，而因此冬比往年冷上许多，炭火用量更是远超其他年份，每隔几个时辰便要往炉中加碳，这些活计自是压在了殿中打粗侍女肩上。  
昼时白起仍在殿外守着里面的陛下，他抬头看着空中飘落的雪花，落在盔甲上的雪粒融成水流下，有些顺着面甲滴进了没有盔甲保护的脖颈里，他感觉不到冷，仿佛自身温度早已和这些雪水持平，冷得连那颗心都被冻结，只有看到秦王，他的阿政时才有温度重新跳动。  
白起想着他的陛下，未注意到拎着碳的侍女走近，直到被轻声叫到才肯把注意力分来一小半给她。  
“将军不冷吗？”侍女轻轻说道，她不想让里头的陛下听到，故压低声音，但又怕白起听不清，便不着痕迹地往前靠了靠。身子刚挨近白起，就可以感受到一股抵不住的寒气。  
白起本不想理她，但他还是微微摇了摇头。  
“将军要多保重身体，这天冷，暖和点总是好的。”得到了白起的反应，侍女明显变得有些雀跃起来，连声调都止不住地上扬。  
“等我给陛下加了炭火，就来给将军送点热茶。”  
白起拒绝的话还未出口，她便开开心心地推了门进去了。白起无所谓地摇摇头，这件事在他的心上可撩不起一丝涟漪，他还是继续想他的陛下，连侍女什么时候出来的都不知。热茶送到他手上也丝毫没有喝下去的想法，无奈于她在一旁看着，只能两口灌下，心里想着这茶煮得太轻浮，阿政肯定不喜欢。  
殿内的嬴政却若有所觉。那夜他就察觉了侍女掩不住的眼神打量，今日又在殿内听见外面的私语，他本不想对这事上心，可莫名的烦躁让他看不进那些奏折兵书，只得仍了书坐在那生闷气。又听见门外传来微弱的斟茶声，扰得他心烦意乱。  
他当然知道侍女的爱慕之情，本着对白起的了解，这怪物肯定对这她冷脸相向，怎知这倒是连人家的茶都喝了？  
这种情愫让他感到不快，其中夹杂着不自知的占有欲，白起本就是他的，从身到心，甚至是每一个眼神，他怎么敢分给别人？  
他不知为何这情感来得如此突然猛烈，几乎让他倾倒在地，可还是不够，他想听白起亲口告诉他。  
白起进来时明显能感到嬴政压抑的怒气，他茫然地跪下，不知他的陛下为何又气着了。嬴政也未叫他起来，僵持了半晌，白起才微抬了眼睛，却发现嬴政也在看他，眼神相交，他一怔，随即又低下眼去，只听得嬴政冷哼了一声。  
将军心里早已开始反省最近三日内有无做错什么惹得嬴政生气，听到秦王叫他抬起头时才打断了思绪。  
“把面甲摘了。”嬴政看着那两只幽黑反着蓝光的眼睛道。  
白起依言去做，眼神恳切却带着不解。  
“白将军刚刚喝了热茶，应该不冷吧？如果还是冷，便往朕这坐坐。”嬴政看了眼身后的空位，那是白起常坐的位置。  
白起几乎是在第一时间内反应过来嬴政的意有所指。肯定是他的阿政误会了。  
“不，陛下，臣...”他不知道如何说，说这只是无奈之举？不，这样不对...  
嬴政冷眼看着他欲言又止，便更相信白起动了心。  
“无妨，白将军喜欢便行，明日朕向太后要了来赐你就是。”  
嬴政总是这样别扭。尽管他不这样觉得。  
白起急了，起身走到嬴政身边复又跪下，眼神尽是焦急：“阿政...”话音未落，急忙又改了口，“陛下，臣不是那个意思！”  
他突然靠近，隔着外衣抓住了嬴政的手腕。  
“臣这一生只会伴与陛下身旁，只会是陛下所挥动的利剑，陛下要什么臣便取来，要这山河臣便为陛下打下来！这颗心，也只为陛下一人跳动！”  
嬴政还来不及叱责他的无礼，便被这一段恳切的，仿佛穿云而来箭矢钉住了心与身。他看着白起急切的眼神，里面包含着他一直知晓，却从来不愿直面的情愫。  
这是他的将军啊，一直挡在他面前的将军，一直陪在他身边的将军，为他每一个眼神每一个动作而活，好似他生命的全部意义只有嬴政一人，是源起，是归宿，是真谛，是巨镰夺下条条生命的动力，他倾尽一生之力都想要保护嬴政这只雄鹰能真正翱翔，问鼎青天。  
回应白起的是一个亲吻，落在将军的右脸上，轻得像一场幻梦。白起怔愣在原地，顷刻间爆发的情感让他伸手抱住了眼前人。他等这刻有多久了？久到他也记不清，平日里嬴政多给他一个眼神都奢侈到仿佛赏赐，他像久不见日的人贪恋光一样贪恋着嬴政分给他的注意力。他曾无数次坠入深渊，却又为他的陛下爬出挥镰，斩去血缘的羁绊，是药石无医的珍惜与专注。  
他顺着嬴政完美的面额曲线吻到嘴角，停留片刻后离开。风吹灭了屋内的烛火，微弱的日光无法为殿内提供足够的照明。嬴政的脸白起看不甚清，他感受着对方温热的鼻息，珍重到迟疑地落下一吻，两唇相贴，完美契合，仿佛皆是为对方而生。  
嬴政微张了口，似是默许了，白起便侵入其中，强势地舔过上颚，引得他在怀中轻颤。不时又舔弄过齿列，并无技巧，只凭着快要爆裂而出的情感而已。略显粗暴的动作让嬴政挣扎起来，白起便顺势离开他的唇，让他的阿政轻轻躺在铺了软垫的地上，贴心的将他的长发撩至一边。嬴政还未喘上两口气，便又被白起的下一轮攻势激得浑身发热，黏腻的水声在安静的室内被无限放大。  
嬴政在燥热中解开了大氅的细带，里头的单衣也被揉得散乱，领口早已松垮，干脆被拉着扯开，露出玄色亵衣。双腿不知何时缠上了白起的腰，略高的体温贴上那处冰冷的盔甲，刺激得嬴政差点呻吟出声。白起顺着下颚吻到脖颈，留下的痕迹让嬴政不得不拿高领遮盖。手却是已经摸到了那处轻轻揉捏，秦王控制不住地剧烈抖动起来，下意识去抓那只作乱的手，却被白起十指相扣压于头顶上方，带着散乱的衣物露出更多云白的皮肤。  
白起不懂情事，只知一味取悦而已，揉弄的节奏逐步加快，一边放肆在心上人的身体上留下斑斑点点。嬴政只是心中庆幸殿中烛火被灭，白起看不清自己情动时的模样。  
情至浓处，嬴政不自禁地弓起腰身，白浊沾到了白起手中及腰腹处，仰头喘息之际又被将军攫住了唇舌吮吸，那双手在常年被朝服包裹着的身体上游走，指尖都带着热度，所到之处便撩起火苗，灼得皇帝想要做些什么才能平静下来。  
而白起却停了手，温柔拂过他泛着热度的脸，珍重地将他的鬓发别在耳后。  
“阿政...”嬴政听见他轻轻喊着，溢出的温柔简直要将自己溺死。  
“你这怪物真是要急死朕。”嬴政一咬牙，腰腹猛的用力，位置即刻颠倒过来。白起乖顺地躺下，温柔注视着陛下跨坐在自己身上，伸出手扶住了他的腰。  
嬴政被他盯着又觉羞耻，干脆伸手遮住了他的眼睛，另一手伸至身后自己开拓起来，浅浅喘息挠得白起浑身燥热，扶着腰的手轻轻揉掐着软肉，又让嬴政软了腰，春水一样半趴在白起胸膛前。  
手指进出的速度渐渐不能满足，嬴政两指扶住白起怒勃的物什，刚进了浅浅一头便受不住了，碍于面子又不肯出来，只得慢慢往下吞吃着，撑于白起胸前的一手紧紧揪住盔甲里露出的亵衣，揉得皱巴。  
“阿政...阿政...”白起一边享受着下身被紧咬的快感，一手着迷地抚摸着嬴政的脸颊。  
“给朕...啊...闭嘴...”  
半根没入，嬴政脱力似的快要倒下，白起眼疾手快地扶住侧歪的身子，却是挺腰用力一顶，直直将剩下半根全部挺入销魂洞内。嬴政尖着嗓子叫了一声，揪着衣服的手握拳便照着白起胸膛来了一下，只是力度不足以让将军停下动作。  
白起挺腰大动，出入之间顶得嬴政只能抬了头喘息呻吟，像骑着最性烈的马，起伏耸动间早已失了方向。嬴政的身子随着动作前倾后晃，未束冠的长发被汗打湿贴在脸上，纠缠在身上，湿漉漉的像是刚出浴一般。唇舌间那一点闪光惹得白起按下他的头与其相接，尽情在口中缠绵缱绻。  
此前嬴政已泄过一次，此时又浑身颤抖，似是又上极乐，白起便抱着他的腰将他压在身下，一腿搭上肩，一腿被拉向另一侧大大敞开，方便更恣意采撷。撞击的力度让压在身下的衣氅被推出褶皱，嬴政双手无处安放，便抓上白起未卸下的盔甲，指甲划出白痕，发出令人牙酸却又无比催情的声调。  
物什进出之间带出些透明粘液，顺着臀股曲线尽数洇在了身下的衣物上，一片深深浅浅。情欲中的嬴政模糊想到这衣服应该是不能要了，最好全扔进火盆里烧掉。  
白起似是要泄，却拉着嬴政的腿将他翻了身，粗粝性器在穴中磨了一圈，几乎要把嬴政送去见先帝。  
这姿势太冒犯了，简直是大胆。嬴政被按在地上狠狠进出着，腰窝下陷，弯出的漂亮弧度让白起红了眼。  
嬴政伸出舌头舔舔被各种汁液浸润的双唇，眼角绯红，乳尖贴在衣物上被摩擦得不断涨大发红，整个人看上去无比淫荡。白起一手从其颈背抚摸到腰际，柔滑的手感让他留恋不已，身下的动作却是出奇的狠猛，嬴政张了张嘴，嗓子沙哑得只能发出几个单调的音节。  
朕要治他的罪。这是嬴政昏过去前最后一个想法。  
对了，还有，他要把那个侍女调走。


End file.
